Quién sí puede verte
by LovelyMai
Summary: Pues basicamente se trata de la vida de una nueva estudiante en el instituto Seirin, la cual se involucrará con todos los personajes existentes de Kuroko No basuke. Kuroko x O.C (original character) Espero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

Un paso tras otro, me iba acercando, un paso tras otro , mi distancia hacia el instituto se reducía.

Instituto Seirin,letras que se posaron ante mis ojos. un paso tras otros seguí caminando , escaleras aparecieron en mi trayectoria, mas ningún alma se encontraba presente.

¿Me habré equivocado de dia? ¿quizás hoy no había clase? La idea del error me invadió, que verguenza, solo yo podría ser tan tonta de ir a mi primer dia de clase un dia donde no se dictaban clases-

Una sombra apareció, un conserje que pasaba por el pasillo se presentó, me acerque.

Estas perdida?- preguntó mientras tomaba su escoba

Algo así- dije en voz baja, tome aliento y realice mi pregunta - ¿donde se encuentra la clase 2-b?

Dobla por el pasillo hacia la izquierda y lo encontrarás-dijo mientras movía su escoba de un lado al otro

Muchas gracias- respondí, y me aleje rápidamente

Segui las indicaciones que me había dado, y ahí estaba, color café , la puerta cuyas grabaciones decían 2b.

Toco la puerta dos veces, una voz grave del otro lado me responde- Adelante-

La puerta se abre gracias a mis manos. 21 pares de ojos se posan en mi

Una voz cálida entonó - No pensé que la estudiante nueva llegaría hoy-

Esboce una sonrisa.

\- Pasa , pasa- respondió él ante mi expresión facial.

Pase al frente. -Pues presentate-

Mucho gusto , soy mai, espero que nos llevemos bien- esas fueron las palabras que pronuncie.

Señorita Mai, nos podría decir su apellido si no es mucho problema - dijo el profesor con un tono de duda en su oración

Oh, claro, lo siento, de donde vengo no es muy usual usar el apellido- sonreí- Kurama, Kurama Mai .

Pues toma asiento al lado de Shiki-san, Kurama.-dijo el profesor- mi nombre es Nishikino Oda, pero todos aquí me llaman Okami-sensei - esbozo una sonrisa.

Cla-a-aro- dije titubeando un poco, ¿Okami-sensei? ya con ese nombre seguro nos devora a todos , esos pensamientos rondaron por mi cabeza.

Tome asiento. Tome un cuaderno y un papel , comencé a escribir lo que se encontraba en el pizarrón.

30 minutos después el timbre sonó .Cerré el cuaderno y lo guarde en mi bolso.

5 personas se acercaron a mi, dos chicos y tres chicas, una de ellas era Shiki-san, la persona que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Momoko, y ellos son Natsu, Iki, Tory y ya conoces a Shiki Miku.

\- Hey no des nuestros primeros nombres tan fácilmente , Momoko!- dijo uno de los chicos , su cabello era de un azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

-Porque no Iki-san , ella misma dijo que no está acostumbrada a llamar a la gente por su apellido, hagamoslo mas facil.

-ahhrg esta bien- dijo al final, por alguna razón sus mejillas se encontraban un poco rojas, quizas tenia fiebre.

\- Mai-san , Mai-san , dinos, ¿de donde vienes? ¿cual es ese lugar donde no es común llamar por los apellidos?- dijo la otra chica, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello rubio .

-Oye, Natsu-chan no la presiones con tus preguntas pobre, es su primer dia , de seguro esta un poco nerviosa, no es así?- el último integrante del grupo el cual Momoko había nombrado.

-Tory-kun tiene razón Natsu-chan , no la ostigues-respondió Momoko.

-esa no era mi intención- natsu dijo junto a un puchero.

-Vamos no hagas esas caras dijo Tory-san , mientras le apretaba los cachetes. Esos dos parecían ser muy cercanos.

Solo pude sonreír ,estas personas parecían muy graciosas.

¿Mai-san que ocurre?-dijo Momoko

No, nada-respondí yo aun con ese cosquilleo en mi estómago por la risa- ustedes son muy divertidos. Pues Natsu veras, vengo de una pequeña ciudad de Suiza, bueno, en realidad naci aqui, pero debido al trabajo de mis padres tuve que mudarme alli cuando tenia 4 años.

-y de que trabajan tus padres? pregunto Natsu , parecía ser una persona muy curiosa, pues trabajan en una compania de juguetes, y en ese momento la empresa decidió mudarse, así que todos lo hicimos junto con ella.

Mmm- de repente me di cuenta, muchos asientos del lado izquierdo del salon estaban vacíos.

Mai-san , ocurre algo?- pregunto Momoko

ehh- dije yo aun distraída- no , nada, solo me preguntaba, porque falta tanta gente de ese lado del salon

ahh eso- dijo Tory- Pues mucha de las personas que se sientan de ese lado estan en el club de basket de nuestro instituto, de seguro se fueron a entrenar.

Entrenar? Pero aún no hay más clase?- dije yo confundida

En realidad habitualmente la hay, pero hoy faltó la profesora de ingles , asi que tenemos una hora puente hasta que comiencen las actividades de los clubes- respondió Tory a mi pregunta.

-Ohh, interesante, y ustedes en que clubes están?- pregunte

-Pues -dijo Momoko- yo estoy en el de cocina, Miku e Iki en el de lectura y Natsu y Tory se encuentran en el de actuación. ¿Hay algun club que te interese Mai-san?

Mmm, no estoy realmente segura aun , pero seguro encontraré alguno que vaya conmigo- dije animada.

Estoy segura de ello me dijo Momoko.

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Miku- ya que no estas en ningun club podrias irte a casa sin problema

\- Podría hacerlo , pero, la estoy pasando bastante bien en este momento- respondi, mi estado de ánimo cambió completamente , del nerviosismo extremo pase a un estado de felicidad radiante, al parecer este será un buen lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

La hora puente acabo y mis nuevos conocidos tomaron sus cosas hasta sus respectivos clubes.

tome mi bolso y me diriji a la salida , de repente veo un pequeño perro cerca del instituto, me acerco a él.

¿estas perdido amiguito?- le digo a la pequeña criatura, veo más de cerca, una camiseta de seirin llevaba puesta.

-¿Así que el instituto tiene mascotas?Este lugar me gusta cada vez mas y mas- dije sonriendo.

Derepente -pum, pum. escucho ese ruido, tomó al perrito en mis brazos, no parece molestarle, camino un paso tras otro - pum pum- se vuelve más fuerte, un paso tras otro, veo un gran gimnasio. Luego, recuerdo. Momoko dijo que teníamos un club de basket. Pienso un segundo. Iré a ver que tal, de paso les preguntaré qué hacer con el perrito.

Me acerco más, la puerta está abierta. Una voz femenina se escucha

-¡vamos bakagami mueve más esas piernas!-una voz masculina respondió ante dicho ruido-¡ Que ya voy!

Me acerco lentamente hasta llegar a la emisora de la voz femenina

-Esto disculpa- digo yo

-¡Guaaa!-gritó ella. Todos se detuvieron debido al grito de la chica.

-Oh, es la chica nueva, casi me das un infarto- dijo ella ya mas tranquilizada

-jaja perdon por eso- dije riendo un poco- ¿Así que estamos en la misma clase? Mucho gusto, dije mientras las comisuras de mis labios formaban una sonrisa.

\- Igualmente- dijo ella, de repente me miró más de cerca

-Oye,¿ que haces con Tetsuya #2 ?- preguntó, la miré confundida-¿tetsuya #2? ahh ¿ ese es el nombre de este pequeñito? Pues , lo encontré en los alrededores del lugar y no sabia que hacer con él ,pensaba que pertenecía al instituto dado lo que tiene puesto, pero ahora que veo pertenece a ustedes, ¿ no es así?

\- Algo así- dijo ella mientras se reía levemente- oh por cierto , soy Aida Riko , encantada en conocerte Mai .

Sonreí,- el gusto es mío-.

Un chico alto se acercó a nosotras- Entrenadora,¿quien es ella?

-Ella es Kurama Mai, una nueva estudiante de mi clase.- dijo Riko

-Mucho gusto en conocerte -dije yo-..ehhh... ¿cual es tu nombre?

\- este es Kagami taiga, o mejor conocido como bakagami- dijo Riko mientras se reía.

-Sabes, puedo responder por mí mismo - dijo él- mi nombre es kagami taiga , mucho gusto en conocerte.

Igualmente Taiga- respondí sonriendo. Por alguna razón este chico tambien se sonrojo al nombrarlo. Riko se acercó a él y le susurro algo al oído, luego de eso sus mejillas volvieron a la normalidad.

-emmm y¿ tu quien eres ?- dije yo

Riko y Taiga me miraron extrañados- ¿de quien hablas?- dijieron al unisono.

Pues de él , lo señale, ojos celestes al igual que su cabello resaltaba bastante para mi.

Taiga y Riko gritaron- ¿Kuroko que haces ahi? dijo Taiga- ¿Quieres darnos un ataque?- prosiguió Riko.

-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, encantado en conocerte- dijo el- igualmente Tetsuya -respondí.

Este chico no se sonrojo, al fin alguien con unas mejillas normales pensé yo.

-Entrenadora, ¿cuando seguiremos con el entrenamiento?-pregunto Tetsuya

\- Oh ahora mismo , vamos chicos muevanse- justo después de decir eso dios tres aplausos, luego fijó su mirada en mi- ¿Mai-san te parece quedarse a ver el partido?

-Me encantaria- una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

Asi, me senté en la banca que se encontraba al lado de Riko con Tetsuya #2 en mis piernas y mire el entrenamiento .


	3. Chapter 3

Se formaron dos equipos, las personas de primero año contra las de segundo, estos últimos obtuvieron el balón por primera vez, un chico alto con lentes este se movió bastante rápido , pero cuando fue a pasar el balón Tetsuya intervino en el pase con un rápido movimiento, y de esta forma el pase fue directo hasta Taiga.

La primera canasta fue anotada por los chicos de primer añ partido continuó, y Taiga y Tetsuya cometían el mismo movimiento una y otra vez.

-Riko,¿como se llama ese chico?- dije mientras apuntaba a alguien cuyos ojos y cabellos eran negros-

-¡Mmm?- me miro confundida-su nombre es Izuki Shun, ¿por?

¡Shun!- grite con todas mis fuerza-¡No le pases el balón al chico de lentes!

Él y el chico de lentes me miraron confundidos, luego proseguí-¡Tetsuya está a 3 pasos a la derecha de distancia!¡Fácilmente podría desviar tu pase!

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección que yo había señalado, los ojos de todos se encontraban más abiertos que lo normal, la sorpresa los invadió, incluso la Tetsuya.

El chico de lentes susurro- ella...¿puede verlo?- el balón cayo al suelo por la sorpresa. Riko comenzó a reír - Kuroko-kun al parecer encontramos a alguien que si puede verte- ella continuo riendo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio el partido prosiguió. Los de primer año ganaron. Cada uno de los jugadores fueron hasta los vestuarios, mientras ellos se ausentaban , Riko y yo comenzamos a platicar.

\- Eso fue muy interesante Mai-san- dijo Riko mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la banca. La mire confundida - ¿Interesante?-

-Si, lo fue- prosiguió ella- fuiste capaz de ver la posición de Kuroko-kun, aunque él siempre parece desapercibido.

-¿Enserio? para mi llama bastante la atención- respondí.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿y eso por que?. pregunto Riko

\- No lo se... solo llama mi atención . luego de pronunciar esas palabras acaricie a Tetsuya #2. Los integrantes del club de basket comenzaron a salir de los vestidores.

Unos cuantos se acercaron a nosotras.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente- dijo el chico con lentes de la otra vez- Mi nombre es Hyuuga Junpei, mucho en gusto en conocerte- él extendió su mano, yo extendí la mía .

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Mai-me miro un poco extraño, luego lo recordé-Ohh perdón,Kurama Mai, aun no me acostumbro a esto de los apellidos- reí levemente.

\- Pues tu ya conoces mi nombre- dijo el chico de cabellos y ojos negros , Izuki Shun- espero que esto no te incomode, me pregunto yo , un buen hombre- comencé a reír .

\- Así que rimas ¿eh?- respondí- Kurama Mai , me has dado muchas risas con tus rimas- él también se rió.

Estos dos se fueron por la puerta principal al igual del resto de los integrantes , luego de que estos se presentaron ante mi, y yo ante ellos.

Taiga y Tetsuya aparecieron- Hasta luego , entrenadora. Ehh , un gusto haberte conocido Kurama-san- dijo Taiga.

-Solo llámame Mai, sino es mucha molestia- sonreí.

-Como tu quieras- el respondió y se fue por la puerta principal

-Yo también tengo que irme, si llego tarde mi padre me matara, hasta mañana Kuroko-kun, Mai -san - dijo Riko mientras se despedía de nosotros.

Solo quedamos Tetsuya y yo.

-Ohh , lo siento. Este pequeño te pertenece, ¿no es cierto?- dije rápidamente , mientras levantaba a Tetsuya #2 de mis piernas, se encontraba completamente dormido.

-Si, lo es. Muchas gracias por cuidarlo Kurama-san- respondió él mientras tomaba al perrito entre sus manos y lo colocaba sobre un saco que él llevaba.

-por favor, llamame Mai-

-Esta bien, pero ¿por qué quieres que te llame así?-pregunto Tetsuya,la pregunta me tomo un poco desprevenida.

-Pues, de donde vengo no es muy común llamar a las personas por el apellido, ademas siento que es un poco frió, distante podríamos decirle, el llamar a las personas por el apellido, ni que fuese su jefe de trabajo o algo así-

-Entiendo -dijo él.

Me levanté del banco, y fui hasta la puerta del gimnasio con él.

-Y dime , ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto el, mientras caminábamos hasta llegar a la puerta principal del instituto.

-De Suiza, nací aquí pero cuando era niña tuve que mudarme con mis padres hacia allí por su trabajo, pero ahora gracias al trabajo tuvimos que volver a japón.

-¿y como es allí?- pregunto él

-Nos acercamos más a la puerta principal, ya era hora de separarse.

-Pues...- BUURRRMM- (ruido de estómago)

-¿Tienes hambre? dijo el ante la respuesta del ruido de mi estomago

-Quizás... un poco...- dije yo con la cabeza gacha , mis mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes, de seguro que estaban rojas.

\- Conozco un lugar , si te interesa ir- dijo él, levanté mi mirada un poco- Me gustaría, si fueses tan amable de indicarme donde eso-

Él sonrió , podemos ir , si no te molesta que te acompañe, también deseo comprar algo.

Tarde unos segundos en responder, me tranquilice- Claro, me encantaría- dije sonriendo ya sin sentir el ardiente calor en mis mejillas.

-Pues vamos- dijo Tetsuya mientras caminaba a su lado.

Caminamos unas cuadras y llegamos a un local de comida rápida, increíblemente estaba casi vació. No había ninguna fila que hacer.

Tetsuya paso primero.

-Hola,podrías darme un batido de vainilla-

Claro- respondió la cajera

Tetsuya pagó y recibió su bebida.

-Hola, una hamburguesa y... una de esas cosas que el pidió, sino es mucha molestia

\- Enseguida sale-respondió

Tetsuya fue por una mesa y yo recibí mi comida, lo seguí y nos sentamos juntos.

Comí mi hamburguesa-¡Tetsuya ! ¡Esto esta delicioso!

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado, una leve sonrisa se formo en su cara.

Luego, probé el batido- ¡Tetsuya! ¡Esto también es delicioso!

\- Me alegro- dijo el ,esta vez la sonrisa fue mas grande.

Terminamos nuestros respectivos alimentos y nos dirijamos hacia nuestras casa, caminamos por el mismo camino por un par de minutos.

Hablando de él y sobre mi, de mi vuelta a japón y de su equipo de basket.

Llegue a mi casa, él me acompaño hasta la puerta, abrí ésta y el se fue.

Primer día de clases, gente amable, lugares geniales, Japón espero que me puedas mostrar mucho mas de esto dije mientras me encontraba de espaldas sobre mi puerta , pensando en genial que había sido este día.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Mai, tu me gustas, te gustaría salir conmigo?

Dijo con una voz suave una sombra la cual no pude distinguir.

-¿Que? Emm..esto es algo repentino, pero claro, me gustaría intentarlo- respondió otra voz ambas sombras se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el horizonte.

-oye, oye, despierta de una vez-

Escuchaba esas palabras mientras algo movía mi brazo con brusquedad, mis ojos yacían cerrados, de tal forma que no podía ver que o quien producía esos movimientos en mi brazo.

Los abro.

Una alta figura de cabello rojizo es lo que logro distinguir, refriego mis párpados con los puños cerrados. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, Taiga es quien provoco esas sensaciones en mi brazo, veo a mi alrededor, toda la gente que conocí se encontraba allí.

Riko sale de la multitud-¿ Mai-san qué haces durmiendo en la azotea?-pregunto ella algo confundida.

-ohh, así que me quede dormida, lo siento, no pude dormir muy bien ayer- respondí, aun un poco cansada, bostece.

-¿Y usted qué hacen aquí?-pregunte.

-Pues, queríamos celebrar la victoria que acabamos de tener en nuestro último partido , así que decidimos venir todos a almorzar a la azotea.- dijo Riko de cuclillas dado de que yo aún me encontraba acostada en una banca que había en dicha azotea.

Me senté sobre la banca- Pues felicitaciones, espero que haya sido buen partido- dije , posteriormente de pronunciar dichas palabras me levanté completamente hasta quedar de pie.

Riko se levantó de igual forma.- Si, te aseguro que lo fue, este es el mejor equipo- guiño su ojo mientras levanto su dedo pulgar.

De repente sentí una suave sensación en mi pie derecho, era Tetsuya #2, y a los dos segundos de notar su presencia tetsuya (#1) hizo su aparición.

-Parece que le agradas- dijo el mientras miraba a su pequeño perrito.

-Asi parece- sonreí, y levante al pequeño.

-Y...Mai-san, ¿desea unirte a nosotros en esta celebración?- pregunto Riko

-¿Esta bien si lo hago? Me refiero, a que esta es su celebración , la del club de basquetbol, y bueno...-baje la mirada- yo no pertenezco a el que digamos-

-Riko tomo sus manos y las puso sobre mis hombros- No seas tonta, no necesitas ser parte del equipo para celebrar, así que ahora ven- tomó mi brazo y me arrastró hasta donde el grupo había preparado una especie de picnic.

-Ahora siéntate y disfruta la comida con nosotros- prosiguió ella.

Suspire- esta bien-deje a tetsuya #2 a un lado. Luego, tetsuya #1 se sento a mi lado al igual que Riko.

Ten prueba- esto dijo Riko , mientras entre sus palillos sostenía algo que no podía distinguir. En el momento que comencé a abrir mi boca para probar el platillo se escuchó un "Noo!- al unísono. ¿Que estaba pasando?

-Kagami detenla, se escuchó a la lejanía, era Junpei. Kagami sostuvo los brazos de la entrenadora, mientras alguien más quitaba los palillos de esta junto con su plato.

-uff, has sido salvada , espero que no haya drama - las rimas lo delataron , era Izuki Shun.

Me rei- Riko, de verdad cocinas tan mal- una aura de tristeza la invadió

-Perdona Riko no quise decirlo de esa manera - ahora yo era la que me sentía mal, la había ofendido-

-no tiene porque preocuparte Mai-san, no me he ofendido ni nada- respondió ella, se había dado cuenta de cómo me encontraba.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- dije mientras sostenía sus manos, la alegría volvió.

-si, si , no hay problema... pero ustedes...¡COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR ESAS COSAS!- Riko se veía tan graciosa enfadada ,no pude evitar reír.

-Bueno , ya que no te permiten probar mis bocadillos , toma , este es de Kagami.

-¡Que ricoooo! ¡Taiga eres el mejor cocinero del mundo!- Estaba delicioso que no pude evitar gritarlo.

-Gracias...- dijo él , se lo notaba un poco sonrojado.

Estuvimos allí arriba por un buen rato , hasta que la campana sonó.

-Ahora tendremos que limpiar esto- dijo Junpei

-Eso dejenmelo a mi- dije- ustedes me invitaron , lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerme cargo de este desastre

(En un momento durante el almuerzo tetsuya #2 había saltado en medio de todo y dejando una catástrofe)

-Yo tambien ayudare, después de todo, fue mi perro el que causo todo esto-dijo tetsuya.

Okay!-dijo Riko

Así todos bajaron por las escaleras. tetsuya y yo nos quemamos arreglando el desastre.

-Gracias por ayudarme tetsuya- dije mientras recogía unos platos rotos del suelo.

-Mi perro causó esto, tengo que hacer algo al respecto- dijo él , mientras hacía las mismas acciones que yo, levantar cosas rotas y ponerlas todas en el cesto de la basura.

-Mai-san ,¿por que te quedaste dormida en la azotea?-pregunto el , como siempre sus preguntas me llegaban por sorpresa.

-por que dices...bueno la verdad es que no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente respondí. - La última basura fue arrojada al cesto.

-¿y eso a que se debe?- volvió a preguntar

-Eso... ¡Eso no te importa, tonto!-

Salí por la puerta corriendo , bajando las escaleras igual , hasta llegar al baño de chicas. Me encerré en un cubículo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos.

Tetsuya ¿Por que tuviste que hacer esa pregunta?- las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por las reviews (para mi son mas como comentarios pero bueno :P )**

**Espero que les siga gustando, así que aquí un nuevo cap**

**Disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

Sequé las lagrimas con mis puños, me recompuse y salí del frió cubículo.

Caminé por los pasillos, no había nadie, ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos clubes.

Solo quería irme de una vez, ni siquiera fui hasta mi clase para buscar mis cosas. Seguí bajando escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

Caminando cada vez mas rápido, con la cabeza baja. No debía de haber nadie, pero nunca se sabe quien puede estar por ahí.

De repente escucho una voz cerca de mi oído - Mai-san ,¿No crees que olvidas algo?- La sorpresa fue de tan magnitud que di un di vuelta rápidamente. Ahí estaba, Tetsuya parado enfrente mio, en su brazo mi mochila yacía.

-Te-te-tetsuya , ¿que es lo que haces aquí?- dije, estaba tan desconcentrada que no pude verlo con anterioridad.

-Pues, creí que necesitarías esto- dijo mientras levantaba la mochila con su brazo derecho-

-Tome la mochila con brusquedad- pues gracias- dije rápidamente con un tono de ira, mientras me di vuelta a una alta velocidad y comencé a caminar.

Estaba tan desconcentrada por todo lo ocurrido que no puede ver la piedra delante de mi, dos segundos después de eso me encontraba en el suelo.

Escuche unos acelerados pasos acercándose a mi- Mai, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el causante de todo esto mientras ofrecía su mano.

-Si, lo estoy.- dije mientras rechazaba su mano.- No necesito tu ayuda- Comencé a levantarme , pero mis intentos solo fueron en vanos. Solo logre volver a caer. Un grito de dolor fue pronunciado por mi parte. Pose mi mirada a mi pie derecho , se veía hinchado. Al parecer me lo había torcido.

\- Mai, a mi no me parece que te encuentres bien- dijo él , desvié la mirada- Así que porque no tomas mi mano y al menos así lograras levantarte-

Alce mi mano, sin mirarlo directamente. Apoyé mi peso sobre el otro pie , logré levantarme. Mi pie no lucia muy bien.

-No creo que puedas irte caminando con el pie así- dijo él.

-Así parece- respondí , aun sin levantar la vista.

-Bueno, al parecer no queda otra alternativa- dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -pregunté confundía.

-Sube, no podrás irte caminando, y de alguna forma esto es mi culpa. Así que seré tu medio de transporte-

Pensé alguna razón para poder negarme , mas no encontraba ninguna. Él estaba en lo correcto, no podría irme así y ...¡Es cierto, todo esto es su culpa! ¡Hazte responsable idiota!

Subí a su espalda. Y comenzó a dar unos pasos.

_Mientras tanto en el gimnasio:_

_-Kagami-kun ve a buscar a Kuroko, ya se esta tardando demasiado- dijo Aida_

_-¿que ? ¿porque yo?- respondió él_

_-¡Solo hazlo!-_

_-Ya voy, ya voy... siempre yo-dijo esto ultimo en voz baja_

_Kagami-kun salio por la puerta y camino unos minutos, hasta visualizar dos sombras. Una se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que la otra le ofrecia una esos dos. Luego una sombra se poso sobre la otra y se fueron juntas._

_-Aida-sempai, no creo que Kuroko venga hoy- dijo Kagami-kun mientras __sonreía_

_-¡¿Queeeeee?¡-respondió ella._

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Tomé las llaves del bolso que Tetsuya , él me coloco sobre el sofá del living.

-Buscare algo de hielo en tu frezzer sino te molesta-dijo él

-Esta bien- dije en voz baja.

Unos segundos después el volvió

-¡Ayyyyyy!,¡Esta muy frio!-grité. Una leve sonrisa se esbozo en su cara.

-¿De qué te ríes? Todo esto es tu culpa- respondí. Su sonrisa desapareció.

-Mai, entiendo que lo sea pero, ¿por que?- pregunto.

Undi mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Las lagrimas volvían a brotar, y no quería por nada del mundo que me viese repente sentí una cálida mano sobre mi cabeza.

-Esta bien, no tienes que decirme si no quieres-

-Yo...lo siento, Tetsuya. Sé que no es culpa tuya, al menos no completamente, pero esa pregunta que me hiciste , me hizo cuando estaba con mis amigos , mi familia.

-No puedo dormir por el simple hecho de que...de que estoy , yo solía estar todo el tiempo con mi familia, en especial con mi primo Yoh , todas las noches la pasábamos mirando las estrellas, juntos, yo me sentía segura, sentía que si dormía no me pasaría nada, que él me protegería siempre.-

Los recuerdos brotaban, todos esos momentos de esto hubiese ocurrido si mis padres se hubiesen mudado conmigo, mas eso era imposible. Sus horarios laborales no les permitían vivir donde yo lo hago.

Completa soledad.

-Debo de sonar como una idiota, ¿no es así?-mire hacia abajo.

De repente unos brazos me envuelven, eran los suyos -Para nada, solo dices lo que sientes, y no hay nada idiota en ellos-

-Tetsuya...- lo abrace también.

Seguimos de esa forma hasta que me tranquilice completamente.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-preguntó él.

-Si, eso creo.- Sonreí, de repente nos dimos cuenta, el hielo se había derretido, todo el sillón se había mojado. Ambos nos reímos.

-Dime ¿donde puedo encontrar una toalla?-dijo él

-Primera puerta a la derecha, ahí esta el baño.-dije yo, cuando volvió con ella me la entrego,seque mi pie y de paso el área del sillón que se había ensopado, ahora todo se encontraba seco. Eche un mejor vistazo.

-Tetsuya, tu campera esta empapada-

-Ohh- respondió, no se había dado cuenta.

-Quitatela y déjala en la cuerda que se encuentra en el baño, junto al lava ropa-pronuncie yo, y eso hizo él.

-Muchas gracias por todo - dije yo- y..lamento todo lo que te hice pasar-

-Esta bien , no hay problema...¿Mai?-

-Si, dime-

-Porque no intentas dormir un poco ahora, yo me encuentro aqui-

Me sonroje-mmm...claro -dije en voz baja, me recosté sobre su hombre izquierdo, cerré los ojos, luego todo se volvió oscuro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

Abro los ojos parecer no era la única que se había quedado dormida. A mi lado, Tetsuya tenia los ojos cerrados, su cara se veía tan tranquila, tan cálida, tan...¡linda!

Se veía completamente adorable durmiendo, no pude evitarlo, comencé a picar su mejilla izquierda con el mano se movió involuntariamente sobre esa mejilla, e hizo una expresión tan... ¡Ahhh! No estaba bien, estaba fangirleando con su dulce cara durmiente. Otra vez, no pude contenerme, y volví picar su mejilla con mi dedo indice.

-Mmm...¿Que haces?- preguntó él entre bostezos.

-Na-na-nada-dije mientras esquivaba su mirada , el tono rojo en mis mejillas comenzaba a ser mas fuerte.

Me miro confundido- Bueno, al menos espero que hayas podido dormir-pregunto él.

-Claro, que si, como un bebe. Aunque , no fui la única, ¿verdad?- le constesté.

-En eso tienes razón- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.- bueno, espero a ver sido de ayuda Mai-

Comenzó a levantarme, mis reflejos actuaron por si solos. Mis manos se movieron solas, sujete una parte de su camisa. Se mantuvo quieto por unos mili segundos y luego giro hacia mi.

-Esto...-lo mire a los ojos- Muchas gracias Tetsuya -

Sonrió y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi cabeza- No hay de que-

Me ayudo a levantarme y le abrí la puerta, se marchaba.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle , pero se detuvo de repente . Se dio vuelta. - Mai, no olvides ponerte mas hielo en ese pie, sino, no podrás asistir mañana a clases-

-Claro que si doctor- dije sonriendo. Luego, el continuo su camino. Mientras tanto yo me dirigí a la cocina, ya era hora de cenar . Nos habíamos quedado dormidos toda la tarde.

Luego de cenar una rica pasta , vi algo de televisión y tome un rápido baño .Coloque hielo sobre mi pie lesionado, y me fui a la cama.

Y por fin, pude descansar como es debido.

-RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG-dijo el despertador.

Me levante, hice un poco de café y comí unas galletas. Mire hacia el reloj- ¡ Mierda! ¿ya es esa hora?- Tome mi bolso, me coloque una tobillera y fui corriendo hacia el instituto. Gracias a las indicaciones del Doctor Tetsuya, mi pie estaba casi en completas condiciones, así que no fue un gran desafió.

Llegue a la puerta, subí las escaleras a todo motor. Mientras pasaba por el pasillo nuestras miradas se cruzaron aunque fue solo por un segundo, sus ojos celeste pastel se posaron sobre los míos y viceversa.

Subí la ultima escalera y llegue hasta mi poco despeinada , pero al menos en una pieza.

Tranquila Mai-chan , has llegado a tiempo- dijo Momoko mientras me daba un peine.

Arregle mi despeinada cabellera color miel y tome asiento.

La profesora de matemáticas entro y comenzaron las clases. Este tema ya lo había dado en mi anterior instituto así que se me hizo muy fácil la clase.

Fui la primera en terminar la propuesta de la profesora, y según ella todo estaba de los alumnos me miraron un poco raro.

Ya que había terminado, le pedí para ir al baño, ella accedió a mi petición.

Salí por la puerta , y entré al baño tome mi delineador negro y me lo coloque, ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo en casa. "Tengo que ajustar ese despertador" pensé mientras me aplicaba el delineador. Todo listo. Salí por la puerta del baño y choque con alguien.

-¿Mai-san?- emitió la suave voz.

-Tetsuya, hola. ¿Como estas? - pronuncié , no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

-Bien bien,¿ y tu?- respondió él.

-Muy bien, estamos en clase de matemáticas y la profesora esta dando un tema que ya di en mi instituto anterior, así que todo es muy fácil.-

-Que bien - respondió él. Y luego, prosiguió- No pude evitar notarlo esta mañana, ¿tu viniste corriendo , no es así?. miro hacia mis pies.

-Ahh.. si, eso. Mi despertador tenia la hora mal , así que me desperté mas tarde de lo que debido.- Él iba a retarme por lo que hice, venir corriendo después de haberme torcido el pie- Pero , pero no te preocupes, seguí tus instrucciones Dr. Tetsuya, así que lo deje en hielo toda la ,ves -dije mientras señalaba mi pie- me puse una tobillera .Todo estará bien- sonreí.

-Tu no tienes remedio, ¿no es así?- suspiró- Bueno, pero mientras tú estés bien, no hay problema-sonrió.

-Claro que si, Mai siempre esta bien. -respondí sonriendo de la misma forma-Bueno, me tengo que ir , sino la profesora pensara que me escapé.

-Dale, nos vemos luego.-

Volví a clase y tome mi lugar, creo que al ser una chica no les importo mucho que tardase.

Pasaron las horas entre recreos de 10 minutos y clases.

La clase de ingles termino unos minutos antes de lo normal, me acerque a Riko.

-¿Que ocurre Mai-san?-preguntó ella.

-Riko, me estaba preguntado...pues veras...me preguntaba si podría asistir al entrenamiento de basket.

-Bueno...- empezó a responder.

-No,no , no olvídalo, fue una idea tonta preguntarte, seguro tienen mucho que hacer y solo este molestando- comencé a darme la vuelta.

-No seas tonta Mai-san. Nos encantaría tener una espectadora como tu. Eres bastante agradable , además, me gustaría que me dijeras donde esta Kuroko-kun cuando los chicos se encuentran en la cancha. Porque la verdad hasta yo lo pierdo de vista-.

-¡¿Enserio puedo ir?! No hay problema puedo hacer eso sin problema.- levante un pulgar - Riko eres la mejor la abrace con fuerza.

-Jaja no hay problema Mai-san, pero, emmm, déjame respirar por favor- dijo ella mientras mis brazos la dejaban sin respiración. La solté de un golpe-

-Lo siento Riko , pero gracias- esboce una gran sonrisa.

-No hay problema, pero vamos , ¿no te parece?- dijo ella.

Mire a mi alrededor , ya todos se estaban yendo hacia sus respectivos mis cosas y la acompañe.

Íbamos bajando las escaleras, hablando de tonterías de chicas, ya saben esas cosas.

Llegamos hacia el gimnasio.

-Entrenadora que raro que haya llegado tarde - dijo Taiga en un tono burlón,

-Eso puede ser debido a mi culpa- dije guineando un ojo.

-¿Mai-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto él.

Antes de poder emitir cualquier palabra, Riko comenzó a hablar. - De ahora en adelante Mai-san sera el nuevo asistente de entrenador-.

-¡¿Queeee?!- se escucho al unisono, dentro del cual también se encontraba mi voz.

-Mai no tienes problema ¿verdad? O es que quizás,¿tienes algún otro club al cual te gustaría ingresar?.

\- Pues, la verdad es que no.-

Bueno ahí tienes la respuesta- prosiguió ella- sino entras a un club tarde o temprano , los profesores te llamaran la atención, siempre es así.

Ella tenia razón, y la verdad no había ninguna otra actividad del grupo que me interesada. ¿Pero podría serle de ayuda en algo?

-Recuerda...que eres la única que puede verlo- me dijo ella al oído. Riko siempre sabia lo que estaba pensando.

Me sonroje un poco. Taiga me miro confundido.

-Esta bien, lo haré. Pero mas te vale que este identificada como que voy a este club o algo, no quiero tener problemas-.

-Eso déjamelo a mi- dijo mientras levantaba un pulgar.

Los chicos comenzaron corriendo y estirando. Se veía tan divertido, tanto movimiento me hacia recordar mis días bailando con mis amigas.

Después de un rato , el entrenamiento en cancha continuo.

-Mai-san , dime , ¿Donde esta Kuroko-kun?-pregunto ella.

-Sigo sin entender como es que no lo ven... Esta justo allí, detrás de Junpei.

Los ojos de Riko se abrieron como platos.- Ya veo- prosiguió ella.

Luego de unas cuantas indicaciones , ellos se veían un poco cansados.

-Riko-san , ¿no crees que deberían de parar y tomar algo?-pregunte. Riko comenzó a reír.- Esto no es nada para ellos Mai-san, espera a que los veas en un partido de verdad-.

La mire confundida, pero bueno, ella era la entrenadora, así que supongo que tiene razón, supongo...

El entrenamiento termino. Todos se fueron hacia los vestidores.

Espere afuera, en la puerta principal del instituto.

Con dos botellas de agua en mi y Taiga salieron sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Oigan , no pasen si verme , tontos-dije mientras ellos se daban vuelta.

-Mai-san,¿ que ocurre?- pregunto Taiga.

-Nada- saque las botellas de agua de mi bolso- Riko me dijo que no las necesitarían , pero bueno , para mi eso que hacen ahí es bastante trabajo, así que tengan- les di las botellas.

-Gracias Mai- dijo Tetsuya

-Si, verdad me estaba muriendo de sed. Esa boba entrenadora- respondió Taiga. Comencé a reír.

Caminamos los tres por un rato, hasta que Taiga decidió cruzar para comprarse unas hamburguesas. Camine un poco mas con Tetsuya.

-Bueno aquí es donde yo me despedido-dije- tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas.

-Si quieres, puedo acompañarte- dijo él.

-¿¡Encerio!?, Tetsuya eres el mejor- dije sonriendo -Entonces ¡vamos!- tome su brazo y salí corriendo con el hacia el centro.

"Una tarde de compras con Tetsuya , esto podría ser interesante" pensé mientras mis pies se movían a gran velocidad uno tras otro.

-Mai, ve mas lento , tu no eres la que ha estado entrenando -.

Yo seguí sonriendo. "Al parecer he estado sonriendo mucho últimamente" -pensé.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, eta historia tendrá unos 10 capítulos calculo, espero que todos puedan leerla :D**

**Y muchas gracias por los comentarios (reviews) ****Monkey D. Ivy**** y ****Usuyase Uchiha **** me alegra que les haya gustado la historia 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste :D**_

_**Diganme que les parece :3**_

* * *

Después de un buen rato arrastrando a Tetsuya llegamos a la zona comercial de la ciudad.

-WOW - mis ojos se sobresaltaron al ver tantos lugares a donde ir - Esto es increíble.

Tetsuya recobró su aliento. -¿y que se supone que vinimos a buscar?- pregunto él.

-mmm...Bueno hoy cuando estaba hablando con Riko, ella me dijo que mañana harían un entrenamiento especial en una piscina, así que se supone que tengo que comprar un traje de baño- respondí.

-Ohh... bueno, entonces entremos a alguna tienda, ¿no?- prosiguió él.

En el momento en que nos adentrábamos a una tienda, un grito se escucho-¡ Teeetsuuuu!- me di vuelta, una chica de pelo rosa se encontraba abrazando a Tetsuya por la espalada. Los mire extrañada- esto...¿quien eres?- le pregunte a la chica. Al mismo tiempo un chico moreno de cabello azul oscuro se acercaba- Momoi,¡¿ qué se supone que estas haciendo?!- dijo dicho chico.

-Dai-chan mira, es Tetsu. - dijo ella.

Luego ella me miro- ¿y tu quien eres?- preguntó.

-No es algo descortés preguntar sin antes haber respondido una pregunta- dije- la chica me miro algo confundida. Tetsuya emitió una pequeña risa.

-Como sea...-proseguí- Soy Mai , gusto en conocerte... ¿y tu eres?-

-mi nombre es Momoi mucho gusto, soy la novia de Tetsu.

Novia...novia...¡¿Noviaaaa?!Esas palabras rondaron por mi mente incontables veces.

Algo en mi interior se rompió, podía sentir como el brillo en mis ojos se apagaba lentamente.

-Momoi-san ,sabes que eso no es cierto, ya deja de llamarme así- respondió Tetsuya

-Pero, pero Tetsu-

-Mientras esos dos platicaban , me sentía cada vez mas distante. El chico moreno se acerco a mi.- no te preocupes, Tetsu no tiene ningún interés en Momoi- decía esto mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo- ella solo esta un poco loca- sonrió.

-Jaja eso puede ser- esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

De igual forma no podía dejar de pensar en eso...¡¿Por que me afectaba tanto esa palabra?! no comprendo que ocurre, algo se debió de haber roto en mi durante el viaje de avión hasta japón, es eso. estoy segura.

Aunque me dijera esas mismas palabras, no podía dejar de sentirme un poco decaída.

-Y Tetsu, ¿qué haces aquí con esta chica? -preguntó la chica de pelo rosa.

-Mai-san es la nueva asistente de entrenador y la estoy acompañando a comprar algo para la practica de mañana. necesita un traje de baño y mañana haremos practica en la piscina.- respondió él

Yo me aleje un poco, me puse a ver los modelos de bikinis que habían en los maniquís.

Aun seguía muy dispersa. Una persona me preguntó algo.

-Oye mai-san , ¿y que copa eres?

-C...-seguía algo distraída...- Espera, ¡¿que?! ¡¿Porque preguntas esas cosas?!

Volteé mi mirada hacia los chicos, ambos se veían algo sonrojados. ¡Que acababa de decir! ¡¿Por que ella me pregunto eso?! Hasta yo llegue a sonrojarme un poco. moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

El chico alto hablo- vamos Momoi , dejemoslos continuar con sus cosas.- Okay- respondió ella.

-Nos vemos luego Tetsu- dijo ella mientras se iba saltando de felicidad.

-Entre a la tienda, no note si Tetsuya estaba presente o no. tome un bikini floreado, me lo probé y lo compre. Salí de la tienda. Aun seguía distraída, pensando en esa palabra: "Novia".

Caminamos unos pasos mas, o al menos así lo sentí, quizás podrían haber sido kilómetros.

-Mai-san, Mai-san,Mai-san - escuchaba esas palabras en voz baja mientras mis pies se movían uno tras otro.

de repente unas manos se sienten sobre mis hombros. Levanté mi mirada. Era Tetsuya. Vi a mi alrededor. Ya no nos encontrábamos en la zona comercial de la ciudad. Arboles y juegos se podían ver por doquier, estábamos en un parque.

-Mai-san puedes decirme ¡¿Que diablos te ocurre?!- la voz de Tetsuya se escucho por todos lados. Presté atención inmediata, era la primera vez que lo veía levantar su voz.

Tomo mi brazo e hizo que me sentara en una banca que había por ahí. Él suspiro-Dime que ocurre, has estado asi desde que nos encontramos con Aomine-kun y Momoi-san.

Lo mire rápidamente, puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y pronuncie- Tetsuya...dime...esa chica... ¿de verdad es tu novia?. Cerré los ojos , esperando que eso atenuara el dolor que causaría la respuesta.

Escuche una fuerte carcajada- Momoi y yo... eso jamas podría ocurrir, ella no se da cuenta pero esta enamorada de Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun también lo sabe. pero ya que es tan terca nadie se atreve a decírselo.

Levante la mirada- de igual manera...¿por que te importa eso?-volví a desviarla - por, por nada, en realidad...enserio, ¿no sientes nada por ella?

-Mai-san, mírame- dijo él con su cálida voz. Giré hacia él y lo inesperado ocurrió, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos calidamente. Solo fue por unos segundos pero todo se sintió tan tranquilo, tan en paz en ese entonces.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta- dijo él. Lo mire a los ojos, y no pude contenerme , pose mis labios sobre los suyos, solo que esta vez todo duro mucho mas tiempo. nos miramos mutuamente y reímos.

-Lo siento Tetsuya.¿ por que soy tan tonta?entender mal las cosas, eso siempre me pasa a mi.

-No eres tonta, solo algo fácil de confundir -dijo él.- bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?- Asentí con la cabeza.

Tomo mi mano y nos fuimos caminando hacia el horizonte, nuestras sombras se podían ver a larga distancia.

llegamos hasta mi casa. Nos dimos un rápido beso y nos di la vuelta para entrar a mi cuando de repente escuche mi nombre, era Tetsuya.

-¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana?-

-Me encantaría- respondí.


	8. Chapter 8

La alarma sonó, me puse de pie y prepare mis cosas.

Me estaba lavando los dientes cuando el timbre sonó, abrí la puerta, era Tetsuya.

-Hoooga - dije yo, aun con el cepillo en mi boca. Me di cuenta de ello y volví al baño, hice algunas gárgaras y terminé.

-¿Vamos?- dijo él.

-Claro- tome mi bolso.

Comenzamos a caminar- Entonces, ¿estas listo para la practica en la piscina?-pregunté

-mmm, creo que si.-respondió él.

-¿Creo?- lo miré, un timbre se escuchó a la lejanía, era del instituto. ¡Cierto, no había arreglado la alarma!- ¡Tetsuya!¡Llegaremos tarde!- Lo tomé de la mano y comencé a correr.

-No otra vez- dijo él.

Corrí con su mano sobre la mía hasta llegar al segundo piso. Él se veía exhausto- Tu y tus corridas van a matarme , dijo él mientras recobraba el aliento.

-Aquí me despido yo- dije- Rocé sus labios rápidamente. Algunas miradas se posaron sobre nosotros.

Camine hasta llegar a mi clase.

-¡¿Como es eso de que estas saliendo con un chico de primero?!-

Mis oídos y los de todos se rompieron ante el la pregunta (grito) de Momoko.

Natsu se acercó a mi- ¡¿Eso es cierto Mai-chan?! -preguntó ella, aun gritando pero no de manera tan frutal como Momoko.

-Pues...- toque mi mejilla con el dedo indice- podríamos decir que si- hehe- reí un poco avergonzada, al parecer las cosas se dispersan rápidamente en este lugar.

-¡Hola a todooos!- el profesor Okami entro , y las clases comenzaron a ser dictadas.

Pasó el tiempo, y la clase terminó.

Salí rápidamente, evitando mas preguntas de Momoko,hasta llegar a la piscina del instituto. Era la primera en llegar. Me puse mi nuevo traje de baño, mi lindo bikini con flores. Aún nadie llegaba así que decidí meterme en la piscina.

-Kyaaaa-dije de felicidad, el agua estaba deliciosa. Me quedé flotando sobre ella por un tiempo, las voces se comenzaban a escuchar mas alto.

-Bien gente, hoy haremos entrenamiento especial, así que todos vayan por un traje de baño a los vestidores- Los chicos se fueron.

-¡Rikoo!- dije felizmente aun en el agua.

-Guaaa- dio un grito de susto, se dio vuelta- Mai-san ,¿intentas matarme?Ya tengo suficiente con las apariciones mágicas de Kuroko-kun. ¿Ahora tu también?-

-Perdón, perdón, no era mi intención- dije, mientras sonreía.

-Como sea...¿que haces en el agua?-preguntó ella.

-Ah, eso. Llegue primero y no pude contenerme, esta tan deliciosa, hace un tiempo que no entraba a una piscina. Perdóname,¿si?- dije .

-No hay problema , Mai-san. De igual forma te iba a decir que entraras-

-Ah ¿si?-respondí , mientras ella se quitaba su uniforme y quedaba en bikini al igual que yo. Se sentó y puso sus pies en el agua.

-Tenias razón, esta perfecta- dijo ella, mientras sacudía sus pies en el agua, chapoteando con fuerza.

¡Ya detente Riko!- dije mientras le tiraba agua al igual que ella lo hacia conmigo.

La guerra comenzó. Pocos segundos después lo chicos aparecieron.

-¿Que están haciendo?- dijo Junpei. Los demás chicos se encontraban a su lado. Riko y yo nos miramos maliciosamente. La guerra se traslado hacia Junpei. Ambas nos reímos , mientras el se enojaba.

-Bueno, basta de juegos- dijo Riko.-Comencemos con el entrenamiento, hoy practicaremos pases a grandes alturas, el agua sera como los marcadores , los cuales evitan que se puedan mover de forma mas libre. Mai-san tu también participaras, cada vez que el agua no llegue a otro jugador tu tendrás que realizar el pase .También si ves alguna pose que puedas mejorar hazla, eso debe ser fácil para ti gracias a tus viejas clases de nado sincronizado. -

(Ayer le había contado de esto a Riko, cuando bajábamos las escaleras,mientras ella me contaba sobre este entrenamiento sorpresa)

-Asi que, ¡Todos al agua!-

Se dividieron en dos grupos y los pases comenzaron a realizarse al comienzo todo parecía bien, hasta que Riko-san me dijo que comenzara a chapotear para incomodarles, de esta forma aprenderían a hacer pases sin distracciones.

El primer error ocurrió, el balón cayo cerca de Tetsuya.

-Mai-san, ve por el - dijo Riko.

Lo tome y lo lance, no pude sentir miradas sobre mi. Mis ojos se fijaron en su postura.

-Tetsuya, separa un poco las piernas y posiciona tus brazos mas así - Tomé sus brazos y los posicionaba , cuando de repemnte -¡TETSU! -El susto fue tan grande que no pude evitar abrazar a Tetsuya .

-Momoi-san- dijo el tranquilo como siempre.

-Momoi, ¿que haces aqui?- dijo Riko- Este es un entrenamiento pri-va-do.

-Es un país libre- Apenitas copa B- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua. Se podía sentir la presión entre esas ojos se posicionaron sobre los extremadamente grandes pechos de Momoi.

-Tetsu, ¿que haces abrazando a esa chica? Ya me has olvidado -dijo ella mientras lloriqueaba un poco.

Me di cuenta de ello, lo estaba abrazando, intente soltarlo, mas Tetsuya me abrazo a mi.

-Momoi-san, es normal que abrace a Mai-san , después de todo estoy saliendo con ella-

se escucho un "¡¿Que?!" al unisono. Comencé a enrojecer.

Momoi comenzó a lloriquear un poco, y luego a hacer un pequeño berrinche- De igual forma ya ni quería contigo- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero.- Como sea, vengo aquí para decirles que mañana nuestro instituto los invita a un partido amistoso.

Riko tomo la palabra- Entendido, estaremos ahí-

\- A las 5- dijo Momoi, miro despectivamente a Tetsuya y a mi, se fue por donde vino.

-Tetsuya, ya puedes soltarme - murmuré en su oído.- Sus brazos volvieron a la posición en donde yo los había pusto previamente.

Me zambullí hasta llegar a la posición el la cual me encontraba inicialmente. el entrenamiento continuo por un rato mas.

Los chicos se fueron uno por uno , despidiéndose. Pero Tetsuya seguía ahí, aunque nadie lograba verlo.

-Mai-san , perdona si te hice sentir incomoda. Pero Momoi es muy testadura, no entiende a no ser por acciones.

-No hya problema Tetsuya- dije mientras tomaba mi brazo izquierdo con el derecho

-Entonces,¿ que ocurre?- preguntó- siento que aun algo te molesta.

-Pues eso...-Me zambullí en el agua, nade hasta él-solo quiero hacer esto- lo bese dulcemente en el agua, el beso se prolongaba mas y mas ,me tomó por la cintura.

-Entiendo- dijo él.

Salimos del agua, nos cambiamos y volvimos juntos hacia nuestras respectivas casa, nuestras manos fueron juntas todo el camino.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D Ya estamos llegando al final**_

_**Dejenme Reviews, me encanta saber que piensan sobre ella**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos los seguidores de la fanfiction, perdón por no haber actualizado hace meses, sinceramente me había olvidado por completo sobre la novela, pero bueno hacer unos días encontré unas anotaciones que había hecho sobre ella, así que me volvió la inspiración, la continuación aquí, y en breve los últimos dos capítulos :) Disfruten

Capítulo 9

La alarma sonó, me desperté. Salí por la puerta, camine hasta por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Tire mis ropas en un canasto y tome una rápida ducha. Por alguna extraña razón, las pesadillas me atormentaron esa noche, mas, no yace recuerdo alguno de estas en mi mente.

Camine por el pasillo envuelta en mi toalla verde hasta mi cuarto, saque el uniforme del ropero y me vestí.

Baje por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, puse pan en el tostador y mientras esas se abrasaban, tome un cepillo y arregle mi cabello.

-pip- se escuchó desde la cocina, más un – ring- que lo acompañó.

Las tostadas saltaron del artefacto y yo me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí. Ahí estaba él, con sus grandes ojos azules mirándome.

-Pasa, pasa- le dije, mientras me tornaba a la cocina en busca de mis tostadas.

-¿ quieres una? – le ofreció

Con el simple gesto de sus manos y sin omitir ninguna palabra se negó.

Termine de comerlas y me fui con el.

-¿Estas lista para el partido de hoy? – dijo Tetsuya, mientras acariciaba a Tetsuya # 2.

-mmm, eso creo, estoy emocionada por esto. – respondí, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿ah si? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno.. La verdad es…. – tome un gran respiro - ¡Quiero que le patees el trasero al equipo de Momoi! – mi cara como tomate desviaba los ojos hacia otro lugar-

Una suave risa se escuchó, provenía de él.

-¡¿Que es lo gracioso?! – dije un tanto enfurecida aunque aun algo avergonzada.

-Nada, nada – respondió – ganaremos, te lo prometo.

Llegamos a la cancha, donde el partido tomaría lugar . Tetsuya que se fue a los vestidores y yo seguí a Rinko.

-Siéntate aquí – me dijo, su dedo señalaba una banquilla afuera del área de juego.

-Okay-

Se despidió, la gente comenzaba a aparecer en las gradas del lugar. Me sentía un poco incómoda - ¿Quién ella? ¿Qué hace sentada allí? – escuchaba decir a los espectadores.

Seirin entró, el otro equipo también , la tribuna agitada, aclamo la entrada de ambos. El barullo retumbó en mis oídos.

Ambos equipos se saludaron , a distancia, mis ojos observaron como Tetsuya y Aomine-kun intercambiaron palabras, mas no pude oírla.

El pitido del arbitro resonó por toda la cancha . La pelota se elevó sobre las cabezas de los jugadores, Taiga tomo el balón con sus amplias manos, comenzó a correr, sus pies , consolidando un fuerte eco en el piso, se movió como un rayo hasta llegar al arco del enemigo, mas cuando se posiciono para tirar ,Aomine-kun, veloz e invisible apareció frente a él, Taiga –kun no pudo contra él.

El partido continuo , de igual manera el juego básicamente era una pelea entre Taiga y Aomine, Tetsuya los miraba a distancia, y por alguna razón una sonrisa de esbozaba en su rostro. - ¿Que ocurría con el ?

El ultimo receso cesó, el marcador se encontraba 88/88 , estaban empatados, segundos antes de comenzar , Tetsuya giro su mirada hacia – no te preocupes- , eso fue lo que pude interpretar , hablo demasiado bajo como para poder escucharlo.

El ultimo tiempo se comenzó a desarrollar, cuando este ya estaba por finalizar, de nada, una corta cabellera azul se asomo a la cercanía del arco, en dos lentos segundos el pitido de finalización del arbitro se escuchó y el marcador correspondiente a seirin se convierto en un 90.

Seirin había logrado la victoria, Tetsuya había logrado la victoria. El partido acabo , y los jugadores se saludaron nuevamente.

Cada equipo se dirigió a sus respectivos vestidores, la cara de Momoi esbozaba un hermoso rostro de amargura, se sentía también.

Los chicos salieron de los vestidores, los felicite a cada uno mientras cruzaban la puerta, mientras esperaba que el generador de la victoria pasara por esta, un chico alto, de cabellos rubios se me acerco.

-Hola- dijo él- mientras esbozaba una amplia y brillante sonrisa. Me sentí un tanto intimidada, mis reflejos me hicieron mover unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Hola- respondí también.

-Y...¿tu quien eres? Acaso la nueva asistente de la joven entrenadora.- preguntó el, aun no me inspiraba confianza.

-Ehhh, si eso mismo, mi nombre es Mai, mucho gusto- intente posar una sonrisa en mi rostro, mas no fue muy exitoso. El chico se acerco un poco mas.

-y entonces- dio un paso mas- de repente una mano se interpuso entre el chico y yo.

-Kuroko-chi! -grito de alegría el joven rubio mientras abrazaba a Tetsuya, levantándolo por los aires. Mis ojos, abiertos como platos, mis mejillas un tanto rosadas por la confusión. Lo único que pude emitir fue un largo y sonoro –¿ehhhhh?-

-Mai, este es Kise Ryota, él y yo fuimos al mismo instituto- mis ojos y rostro volvieron a la normalidad –Ohh, encantada entonces- dije mientras ofrecí mi mano en modo de saludo, si era amigo de Tetsuya, no podría ser malo, pensé.

-Kuroko-chin, al parecer te llevas bien con esta señorita, acaso podrías presentármela más apropiadamente- dijo el tomo un gran bocado de aire- Esta bien- Ryota acento con la cabeza.

-Te presento a Kurama Mai , una nueva alumna de tercer año y mi novia-

-Encantada en conocerte...¿eh?...¿eh?...¿EHHH?-

No se que fue lo que lo desconcertó mas, si el hecho de que fuese la novia de Tetsuya o el hecho de que estaba en tercer año, de igual manera , la expresión en su cara fue tan graciosa que no pude evitar emitir una baja risotada.

-Eh..eh esto, mucho gusto novia de Kuroko-chi-dijo él

-El gusto a sido mío- respondí- es divertido conocer viejos amigos de Tetsuya- sonreí.

-B..Bueno, Kuroko-chi, solo venia a felicitarte por el partido de hoy, nos vemos-

Y así se fue, sin nada mas, de alguna manera, parecía que una extraña aura negra se emitía por parte de Tetsuya, al menos hasta que Ryota se fue.

-y, ¿que te pareció el partido?-pregunto él; caminábamos por las vacías calles del barrio mientras volvíamos a nuestras respectivas casa.

-A sido interesante...- respondí- ...pero lo mas interesante fue ver los celos de Tesuya después del partido – emití una leve sonrisa, yo continué caminando pero él se detuvo , creo que lo había ofendido.

-O..-Oye, no te ofendas, no lo dije con esa intención , me hizo realmente feliz que te pusieras celoso por mi – decía yo , mientras movía mis brazos a una gran velocidad intentado que no se creara un problema a causa de mis tontas palabras.

-Mai-san – dijo el , sus palabras fueron duras y secas, a la vez todo mis brazos , los cuales se encontraban en el aire, se tiro sobre mi. Sus labios chocaron los míos, y poco a poco nuestras bocas se fueron abriendo cada vez mas y mas, era una extraña pero muy agradable sensación, olvide por completo que nos encontrábamos en la vía publica.- No vuelvas a dejar que nadie mas con esas intenciones se te acerquen-

Me quede cerca de él, asentí con mi cabeza, mi rostro cual un amanecer, mis ojos dando vueltas por todos lados, recorriendo cada esquina de la ciudad. Tomo mi brazo y todos esos extraños nerviosismo desaparecieron, continuamos hasta llegar a mi casa, el acto anterior se repitió, mas esta vez con una leve suavidad, él se fue, su sombra se iba desvaneciendo junto con el sol que se iba ocultando.

Cerré la puerta y me cabeza volvió a dar vueltas, al igual que hace 30 minutos en las calles, caía en mi cama, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, el mareo cesó


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

El sol abrasador golpeando contra mi nuca, unas manos impedían que ésta fuese ocultada por mis largos cabellos y así evitando el leve enrojecimiento en mi clara piel.

Mis ojos cerrados, una completa ceguera en relación a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Mis labios, en contacto con otros, en pleno movimiento.

Un crujido se escuchó en la cercanía, nos detuvimos.

-emm.. Bueno… Kuroko-kun, Mai, ya es hora de la práctica. – dijo Rinko titubeando, mirando hacia otro lado con el rostro enrojecido.

Nos levantamos del suelo lentamente, él primero, me ofreció su mano, la acepté.

Rinko salió por la puerta de la azotea rápidamente y sus pasos bajando las escaleras del lugar resonaban bruscamente.

-tu cuello esta rojo – dijo él.

-es tu culpa – respondí – no lo tomes importancia, mejor apurarnos antes que los demás nos maten –

Me miró confundido, creo que no se había percatado de que en todo este tiempo él se encontraba sosteniendo mi cabello en lo alto, evitando que este me tapara del sol.

Bajamos las escalera con una leve rapidez, y aceleramos un tanto más para llegar al gimnasio.

Los chicos ya se encontraban practicando y el rostro de Rinko no se había atenuado ni un poco. Tomo un gran bocado de aire y comenzó a darles directivas a los chicos, yo me senté en el banquillo que estaba su derecha.

Metida en mis pensamientos, en como ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde que Tetsuya y yo habíamos iniciado nuestra relación, en como iba mis estudios en este nuevo instituto y en lo feliz que yo era en estos momentos.

-¡Mai-san! – luego un objeto contundente golpeó contra mi cabeza, mi cuerpo completo cedió a la gravedad, antes de que mis ojos se cerraras vi unos cuantos pares de pies acercándose a mi rápidamente.

Mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar poco a poco, los mormullos se volvían cada vez mas claro -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? - Tranquilo Kuroko-kun, nada de esto es tu culpa – Pero, pero fue mi pase, mi pase salió hasta ella...¿por que paso esto?-

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, la luz comenzaba a darle imágenes a lo que me rodeaba.

-¡Mai!- dirigi mi mirada hacia el emisor de dicho mensaje. Unos ojos tristes me miraban y una mano cálida tomaba mi mano.

-Te dije todo iba a estar bien, solo se golpeo la cabeza-

Rinko se encontraba en la puerta ,de brazos cruzados, expectante a la situación.

-kuroko-kun, yo volveré al gym con los otros chicos para continuar el entrenamiento. Tu quédate aquí con ella. – dijo rinko- mai, todo estará bien solo te golpearte la cabeza, deberías de concentrarte más con lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

asentí con la cabeza, aun me dolía un poco. La enfermera se acercó, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-no hay nada de que preocuparse, fue un pequeño rasguño, pero, de igual forma, te recomiendo que te quedes aquí hasta que finalice el horario de los clubes-

-esta bien – respondí, volví a cerrar mis ojos cayendo asi, en un profundo sueño.

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, lo primero que vi fue a una tienda cabellera azul durmiendo sobre mi mano, mientras, a la vez, tomaba esta entre las suyas.

-Tetsuya, Tetsuya – repetí unas cuantas veces hasta que se despertó. Sus cabellos se encontraban todos despeinados, no pude evitar emitir una carcajada.

Él esbozo una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-creo q ya estoy bien – dije – ¿me acompañas hasta casa?

-claro – respondió él.

Salí de la cama y nos despedimos de la enfermera. El sol ya no se posaba en el cielo, el negro azulado invadió nuestra visión.

Caminamos hasta llegar a mi puerta, la abrí, nos despedimos.

-No te vayas – se voltio. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Tape mi boca con ambas manos.

-O-olvida lo que acabo de decir – cerré la puerta de un golpe.

Mi rostro se sentía encendido, seguro estaba roja tal fuego.

Respire unas cuantas veces de forma acelerada. Se escucharon tres – .- contra la puerta.

Tímidamente, la abrí, una mano apareció entre la pequeña apertura que yo había realizado. Forzosamente abrió la puerta hasta su totalidad.

-si eso quieres, me quedaré – dijo él.

-esta bien- desvíe mis ojos hacia el piso.-p-pasa- cerré la puerta.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?¿Por que me estaba comportando como una colegiala imbécil? Dios, estúpidos sentimientos , ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Actúo como una niña que no sabe lo en ti de una vez.

Golpee mis mejillas con ambas manos reiteradas veces, haber si de esa manera se me iba lo idiota.

-hey, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- dije retomando la confianza en mi misma.

-claro- respondió él, sentado en el sillón del living.

-busca algo en la televisión, si es que quieres- dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina en busca de algo que tomar.

Volví al living y en la tele estaban dando alguna película sobre algún espía escalando un edificio muy alto, la verdad no tenia idea de cual era.

Le ofrecí un vaso con jugo de manzana y me senté a su lado, coloco su brazo sobre mi hombre, y yo me recosté sobre su pecho.

-!que película tan copada!- dije yo , la verdad me había gustado

-¿te gusto? Si quieres luego podemos ir a ver la secuela en el cine-dijo él

-Claro que si! Me encantaría -respondí, todo el ambiente molesto de hace una hora se había realmente contenta.

De la nada, un trueno se escucho, salte del susto y me acerque aun mas a él.

-tranquila, es solo un trueno- respondió con voz suave mientras me abrazaba en sus tiernos brazos, los cuales se veían mas grandes y protectores que antes.

-Odio las tormentas eléctricas -respondí.

De la nada, -pum- todas las luces se apagaron , incluyendo el pude evitar pegarme mas a él.

Voy a buscar velas- dije. Me levante del sillón y me fui hacia la cocina, sabia que en el estante de arriba a la derecha había algunas.

Estaba muy alto, así que tome una de las sillas del comedor diario para subirme y tomarlas, pero ups, algo paso , y perdí el equilibrio.

-ahhhhh-

-Mai! ¿todo esta bien?- dijo él

-estoy aquí, estoy aquí- grite desde el piso.

-¿D-donde esta...-

-PUM- se volvió a escuchar contra el piso de la cocina.

-ahhh, mai , porque dejas cosas tiradas en el piso.

-emm, Tetsuya , no eran cosas con lo que te tropezaste... fue mi pie.

-¿eh?-

Las luces volvieron de repente. La visión se volvió clara, lo primero que vi fueron un montón de cabellos azules que obstaculizaban mi vista. Esta se comenzó a mover.

-Estas bien- dijo el mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo y de mi.

-Si...claro...- me ofreció la mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Que suerte que estas bien –sonrió- al menos ya no necesitamos las velas.

Mire al piso-...Tetsuya...-sentí su mirada de desconcierto.

No pude contenerme mas. Me abalancé sobre él con ambos brazos formando un abrazo. Forzando a nuestros labios unirse una y otra vez, el forcejeo paso a ser aceptación en tan solo dos segundos.

-¿Estas completamente segura?- pregunto. Yo solo pude besarlo.

Tomo mi mano y fuimos trotando a mi habitación.

Mantuvimos las luces apagadas pero entre rayo y rayo se lograba ver nuestras caras, nuestros sonrojos, y cuando los truenos callaban nuestros alaridos también eran posibles de escucharse.

Su piel se encontraba caliente , la mía también , nos encontrábamos en llamas, siendo uno. Los chillidos de la madera también se lograban escuchar de vez en cuando. No podía evitar reírme cuando esto ocurría.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-pregunto el , desconcertado.

-es que... es que...- decía entre carcajadas, intentando tomar aire para pronunciar algunas palabras- voy... a necesitar... una cama nueva- las carcajadas, ahora ,eran un agitado dueto de los dos.


	11. Chapter 11

La luz del sol entrado por la persiana hizo que me despertaran. Mire a mi costado , y él no estaba , mas se escuchaban algunos ruidos desde el piso de inferior. Me puse algo de ropa y baje.

-Estoy haciendo algo para desayunar, ya termino- gritó desde la cocina.

-Genial-

Llegue a donde el estaba , en la mesa, unos ricos waffles se presentaron.- ¿De que quieres?¿Chocolate o frutilla?- me preguntó, mientras alzaba los dos potes de salsas en sus manos.

-chocolate esta bien – respondí. Prosiguió a ponerle a los waffles y se sentó a comer conmigo.

-Están muy ricos , Tetsuya- dije mientras devoraba la el desayuno.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- pregunto él , me tomo sorprendida la pregunta , tuve que meditarlo unos cuantos minutos.

-Mmmm...mmmm...MMMM... Bueno, la verdad es que me vendría bien ir a comprar unas cosas. Pero , luego de ello hagamos algo que tu quieras. Siempre hacemos lo que a mi me parece.

Él simplemente sonrió - Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable si no te gusta mi elección de actividades- dijo mientras terminaba sus waffles, al mismo tiempo yo acababa con los míos.

-De acuerdo- respondí con una sonrisa.

Tome los platos vacíos y los coloque en el lavabo – Después los lavo- pronuncie. -no lo creo – respondió él, y una leve risa burlona se esbozó en su rostro.

El se sentó en mi sofá y encendió la televisión, mientras yo comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Tetsuya , voy a darme un baño ahora. - pronuncié, mientras continuaba subiendo por las escaleras.

-Esta bien- respondió él - yo lo hice cuando me levante esta mañana, espero que no te haya molestado- su voz se escuchaba cada vez mas baja debido a la distancia, pero de igual forma recibí su mensaje.

-¡No, tranquilo!¡No hay ningún problema!- dije fritando, no estaba segura si el me escucharía con el sonido de la televisión, pero ya no importaba.

Gire las perillas de la regadera y el agua comenzó a caer, mientras esta lo hacia yo comencé a en la ducha, -ahhhh- como amo el agua caliente es la mañanas , pensé. - Que bien se siente esto, al fin se me irán las sobras del sudor obtenido anoche- luego mi cara comenzó a sentirse caliente, las imágenes de hace unas horas se presentaron en mi mente. Me sentía algo avergonzada pero a la vez , muy feliz. Luego de unos momentos el sentimiento de calor en mi cara desapareció.  
Sali de la ducha y me di cuenta que había olvidado algo muy importante ...¡LA TOALLA! y no solo eso... ¡LA ROPA!, no había traído ninguna, tenia tantas ganas de bañarme que lo olvide por completo.

Abrí la puerta unos cuantos centímetros y grite fuertemente - ¡TETSUYA-KUN!- al paso de dos segundos ya se encontraba ahí, frente a mi, bueno frente a los 5 centímetros que se veían de mi a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre para que grites así? - dijo él , un poco abrumado.

-No te preocupes- dije yo, tratando de calmarlo. Tetsuya siempre es tan considerado y se preocupa por mi...-Bueno, esto... he sido un poco torpe y he olvida traer toalla y ropa al baño...¿podrías ir a buscarme ambas cosas al cuarto?

Su cara se volvió rojo fuego. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude haberle dicho eso? Es cierto que lo hicimos anoche y todo pero las luces estaban apagadas y con suerte podíamos vernos, quizás le de un poco de vergüenza ir y hurgar dentro de mis cajones.

-O-olvídalo, con que me traigas la tolla sola esta bien Tetsuya- dije de manera un tanto acelerada y entre cortada. Ahora yo también me estaba sonrojando.

-No- dijo él , de manera cortante, tajante – Iré por tus cosas, ya vuelvo-

¿Eh? - eso fue todo lo que mente.

-Dime en donde están esas cosas por favor- solicitó él.

-Mi blusas y jeans se encuentran en los dos cajones superiores del ropero, y las tollas en el estante del medio de la puerta que se encuentra mas a la izquierda- respondí.- Mi ropa interior esta en el cajón inferior del ropero-

Pasaron unos minutos y Tetsuya volvió.

-Toma –dijo él - cerrando los ojos cuando yo abrí un poco mas la puerta. Agarre las cosas que el me había entregado, y las presione contra mi pecho.

-Tetsuya, abre los ojos- dudo por unos mili segundos ,mas luego los abrió.

-Gracias –dije yo , le di un rápido beso en los labios y cerré la puerta. No se si fue capaz de ver algo de mi o no. Mas si fue así, no me molestaría.

Comencé a reírme sola, era tan feliz. Sequé mi cuerpo y me vestí, salí del cuarto de baño. Tetsuya aun seguía ahí como soldadito, como estatua de mármol.

-¿Que haces aun aquí? No es que me moleste pero...¿que pasa?- lo mire incomprendida.

Levanto su mirada hacia mi y habló -¿ Mai-san, me acompañarías a ver un partido de uno de mis amigos de educación media hoy?... Ah , perdón , te agregue el san al nombre, no fue mi intensión.

Se lo veía nervioso, tenso. Al parecer hacer algo como esto conmigo era bastante importante para él.

-Tetsuya, claro que me gustaría acompañarte - sonreí de oreja a oreja-pero...- esa breve pausa le dio un instante de desesperanza- primero acompáñame a hacer lo que yo quiero. ¡tu lo dijiste!-

Su cara volvió al alivio de siempre, esos ojos calmados como un mar el cual nunca ha sufrido de una tormenta. - De acuerdo- esa disimulada sonrisa se volvió a posar en el.

Déjame secar mi cabello y nos ponemos en marcha – respondí yo sonriendo mientras buscaba el secador por todo mi cuarto -¿ donde esta esa maldita cosa?-decía una y otra vez.

-Mai, esta en una caja – respondió el mientras señalaba la caja del secador aun sin abrir. Lo había olvidado, mama me había regalado uno.

-Ups- respondí , él rio levemente otra vez.

* * *

**Un capitulo más y la historia finaliza . Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora .**


End file.
